


[PROMPT] Persona 5 Condom Filling

by Izissia



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Girlcock, girldick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: It's the school festival time and Ann's classroom has an even better stall than last year. A balloon filling stall~. Course, the balloons are condoms and they fill them with cum.There's a prize for whoever gets theirs biggest~.





	[PROMPT] Persona 5 Condom Filling

“Is this another Shujin tradition I haven’t heard about?” Haru gasps as Ann lead them into her classroom during the school festival, to see a number of adorable girls on thier back, legs spread wide, thick, virile slabs of girlmeat slamming right into the girls!  
“Yeah, it’s so much fun!” Ann giggles, reaching into a bowl and tugging free a silver wrapper, she delicately tears the strip undone, “Ooh, purple! Exciting!” Ann giggles, smiling down at Haru. “Whoever blows their ‘balloon’ up the most, gets a prize!” Ann beams, fingers slipping beneath her skirt to shimmy her leggings down, she pinched the tip of her grape coloured rubber, she began to sloowly roll the fabric down along her cock.  
“I see.” Haru tugs free her own condom, Makoto already getting stuck in to Ann’s classmates, their legs spread apart, her bright red cane vanishing straight into their snatch. The condom that Haru withdrew was an adorable bright pink in design, she struggled to apply it to her far too fat shaft, especially with her eyes being constantly drawn to the sources of the fleshy wet THWAP’S and SHLICK’S~. She soon joined the line up, and the slippery wet walls of her more than accommodating cumdump had her moaning with bliss.  
“I haven’t gotten off in like, weeks for this!” Ann cheerily boasts as her pelvis thwaps against the hairless crotch of the spread apart girl beneath her.  
“That’s cheating.” Makoto whines, her ruby red shaft vanishing right down to the base, her heavy, dangling balls thwap against the girls asshole beneath.  
“Says who~?” Ann whines, her pace only quickening, “I’m just as entitled to that prize as you!” Ann purrs, her eager thrusts hardly comparing to Makoto’s frantic piledriving.  
Whole moments passed, of the girls gasping and moaning out sweet little retorts to one and another. Makoto’s whole body swings forwards, lifting itself onto her tippy toes and hilting her length within that classmate’s cunt. Throb. Her ruby red rod twitched rhythmically within that cunt, trembling and flexing happily as it shot load after load of its hot, thick goop into the girl. “Oh no you don’t~!” Ann moans, her head fills incredibly depraved pictures of Shiho, and soon enough she joined Makoto in blissful orgasm as well!  
Splrrrrt~ Ann’s bright purple rod spewed gallons of its cream right into the other’s folds, her hips pulling back slightly, so that she could watch the bulbous tip of her ballon expand from the sheer force of the load she poured into it. That heavy orb dangling from the tip of her shaft, sloshing and churning as she dribbled the last of her load into her used recepticle. “Huh.. They look about the same.” Makoto nods, prodding a finger against the sagging bead that drooled from the tip of Ann’s length. Her own ruby red thing tugged free from her classmate’s cunt.  
“What should we do?” Ann whines, her fingers wrapping around the base of her shaft to stop her condom from slipping off.  
“Weigh them, of course. You brought the scales, didn’t you?” as she spoke she unfurled the very base of her condom, leaving the more than bloated, bright red thing dangling and sloshing before her. With an effortless tug, she knotted the base of her cumstained thing, and glanced towards Ann, for her to do the same!  
“Hah! Hee! Oh.. Dear!” Haru made her entry into the competitin known, her fat asscheeks clapping together with every thrust as the sweater clad girl immediately pulls her hips allll the way back, and BURSTS! Her flexing, bright pink rod throbs wildly just above her gaped friends folds! The deluge of cream that poured into her crown causing it to quickly grow fatter than a grapefruit, and then some! Haru’s hips jerked and thrashed, her climax kept cumming, and cumming, before… POP~! The over-inflated ballon burst from her shaft! Leaving nothing more than a sloppy, pink ring of jizzstained condom looped around the base of her cock!  
Thick ropes of her chunky, creamy load splattered across her prone friends body, as Haru’s orgasm just refused to stop. “Hah.. Herm…” Haru’s crimsn cheeks finally ceased their whining, as her orgasm came to a close, the girl beneath her positively drenched in cum. “D-Did I win?” she gasps over to her friends, thick ropes of cream dribbling from her tip.


End file.
